


She's your Mother

by Charlie9646



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Transgender Characters, Vague Mentions of Abuse, adopting children, making your own family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25406830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie9646/pseuds/Charlie9646
Summary: A different take on Molly and Arthur's family through the eyes of parenthood and the choice to be them.
Relationships: Molly Weasley/Arthur Weasley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	She's your Mother

“Everything I am she helped me become.”

For as long as Molly Prewett, she wanted to be a mother, and she had long ago given up on such a fact. Good things happened to other people until Arthur Weasley came into her life. His shocking bright red hair, his bright blue eye, his funny smile and cheeky nature. The man didn’t care about her little secret or what other people thought. He loved her, and that’s all that mattered in the end. 

Arthur brought a reason to live into her life and gave her a chance to dream. Together, they could imagine the future. 

The first time it happened, the child had been her nephew. Little William Prewett’s father and mother had both been killed during the war. The little boy wasn’t a day over three, clinging to the leg of the Auror who found him. In one sentence, Molly’s world was turned upside. 

“Your brothers and sister in law are dead, no one else can take the boy,” the man on her front stoop muttered, as he shifted foot from foot. 

“We will take him,” Molly said, without question, tucking her a curl behind her ear. “My husband and I will.”

Molly bent down in front of the little boy, with blue eyes the colour of deep ocean pools. 

“Hi, Bill, I am your aunt.” She murmured, “want to come inside?”

He nodded, his chin bobbing as Bill did so. 

**********************************

Molly and Arthur took to being parents as easy as breathing. Bill became William Arthur Weasley, their son who they adored with all their hearts. They didn’t talk much about the child’s past, worrying that it might bring up bad memories. There would be time for that. Charlie was the next child who had come into their life a halfblood from a Muggle mother whose wizard father refused to take him. The twins who she had seen in a Muggle magazine her gut told her the children were wizards, so they adopted them. Even if they weren’t, the family still would have loved them.

Then Percy, who was an orphan from a darker leaning family, Ron, who they thought might end up being a squib. Then Ginny the baby who had been left outside of Arthur’s office. They finally had their girl. Their family was complete, unless another child needed them.

Each child who was adopted only added to their family. Their hearts expanded to add more space to love with each addition. They were not the wealthiest family, but they always did their best. Molly cried when Bill went to Egypt, when Charlie told them he was going to Romania, but what broke her heart the most was the sight of young Harry Potter in rags for clothes standing alone at platform nine and three quarters. 

Molly had spent her life taking in the cast-off children of the wizarding world. The ones no one wanted. The ones no one truly ever cared for. She learned what to look for. The signs the rest of the wizarding world wouldn’t care to or couldn’t be bothered to. Molly Weasley knew what to look for because a lifetime ago, she too had been a cast-off child. 

The world she lived in was conservative, her parents were typical caring loving people, but they did not know how to deal with the sight of their son standing there in his mother’s high heeled shoes putting on her cherry-red lipstick. 

Her father’s actions had been swift a fist to the back, claw-like nails digging into her scalp, as the man tugged her back by her bright auburn curls. Molly didn’t tell anyone after that about her truth. She did not bother asking to be called the right name or be allowed to dress as she pleased. 

That is until she met a man at a bar for people like themselves. Arthur Weasley’s own story was night and day to her own. For as long as the man could remember his family had tried their best to understand him allowing him to be the person he was meant to be. They had both been in Gryffindor while at Hogwarts never truly seeing each other as they had in that moment. But, when their eyes met each other in that bar, it was like lightning had struck and everything had changed. 

It was in that instant she knew in her heart she would marry Arthur Weasley. Just as she knew while she could not adopt Harry like she desperately wanted to? Molly would do everything she could for him.

Albus Dumbledore and his opinions be damned. 

Molly sent the twins over to the boy in the baggy rags for clothes, and they fetched him showing him how to get to the platform. 

It was the same reason why she knitted an extra sweater with the letter H on it this Christmas. And sent it to the boy who was in her heart part of her family if in name he could not be. Molly Weasley loved her children,  _ all _ of her children more than anything. And not a bloody thing would ever change that. 

******************************

As a family, they sat around talking about memories and looking through photo albums, flipping through the years of their lives—a photo of Bill and Molly when the boy was still young. One from Arthur’s and Molly’s wedding, her mother-in-law, was right; the sleeves did hide her broader shoulders looking back. 

Birthdays, Christmases, Easters, beach days, and days gone by at the Burrow laid out in the moving, magical photos in front of them. Molly sat in between the daughter she had always wanted, and the son who was becoming part of the family tomorrow. 

Harry looked up at her with his bottle-green eyes, his wide smile, and freckled nose and said, “I am so happy I am going to be part of this family.”

Molly took Harry’s hand into her own, “and we are happy to have you be a part of it.”

  
  
  



End file.
